Soror Autem Mea
by snape.granger.fanfic
Summary: Narcissa Malfoy had a complex relationship with her sisters, crossing the line of right and wrong. Hermione Granger unable to let the past go starts to notice the blonde falling apart as the past and present collide. What secrets does the black family have hidden? Will it destroy them both or will they come to realise that the past has no hold over them? That the future is better.
1. As in life, so in death

Tantalising. Her lips was as red as blood. Her eyes so dark that light couldn't penetrate them. Her uncontrollable curls as black as night would whip around her head, framing her once flawless face. The delicate curves in all the right places that any witch would die for.

 _Oh sister of mine. My love_.

Black Manor stood tall behind the overgrown neglected lawns fenced off by failing metal gates. The estate long abandoned was starting to fall away exposing the terrible secrets of the once proud pureblooded line. The ivory and weeds climbed the front covering the entrance doors and hiding the badly damaged windows, cracks ran along the buildings exterior threatening to collapse and the roof suffering from the extreme weather was crumbling away, leaving behind gaping holes.

The cloaked figure cared not for the dangerous appearance as she made her way into her family home. The only available entrance in to the property was at the side of the Manor where the servants of the past once used.

Stepping over the rotten wood, the hooded figure carefully moved through the lower floor and up the grand staircase cautious of the missing and collapsed steps. Her gloved hand holding onto the once beautifully crafted rail taking her to the second floor.

Heels clicking loudly on the threadbare floorboards echoed through the large building, the ghosts of the past listening intently to their new arrival.

The many portraits of the deceased line that hung on the second floor remained silent, lost in time, waiting for the magic to return to their much beloved home.

The cloaked figure halted her step at the only moving portrait, pulling back her hood releasing her long blonde hair letting it fall down her back, her crystal eyes taking in the image before her.

Narcissa Malfoy stood in front of her oldest sister's portrait, tears cascading down her snow white cheeks. "My love how I miss you." She lovingly stroked the finely finished painting.

"Baby sister has finally returned." Bellatrix's painted lips twitched as her dark hungry eyes stared down upon her weeping sister. "If only I was alive." The lust was undeniable. "You look absolutely delicious".

The youngest living Black sister stepped away from the canvas trying to hide the blush blooming across her cheeks. Her heel crunched on to something hard, causing her to grab the wall as her leg slid out from beneath her.

The floor beneath Narcissas boots was covered with layers of dust and grim with decomposed rat bodies and unidentifiable bones scattering the ground.

"Careful Cissa you might have an pleasurable accident" the dark witch quipped from her position on the wall. Gracefully sitting on a loveseat, her right leg crossed over her left leaving her skirt drawn up exposing her creamy thick thighs.

Narcissa winced at the burning graze on her right knee as she pulled herself up using the filth infested wall.

"I remember that position very well love" Bellatrix cooed.

Straightening up Narcissa grimaced at her ruined robes. "Do you mean yourself or Andy?" Wand in hand she twirled the wood over her head cleansing herself from the rather foul mess.

"Andromeda has chosen her path, she should of stayed." The former deceased right hand of Voldemort hissed. Her black eyes drilling chillingly into blue.

Narcissa hesitantly nodded at the stubborn portrait before elegantly spinning on her heel. "I shouldn't of come, even in death you are insane sister".

"As in life, so in death. You are leaving again Cissa? Do tell Andromeda that I can never forgive her!" The oldest Black shouted at her retreating sister's form.

Narcissa swept out the door leaving her deceased sister to sprew her hatred in the old walls of their ancestral home alone. Regret and sorrow gripped her heart painfully as the memories of her past bombarded her.


	2. Hermione

"Rise and shine Hermione."

The brunette's bushy head came up fast from the hard surface, cold drool pooling down her chin and creating a small lake on the table.

"Charming".

Harry grinned, his green eyes sparkling as he took in his friend's dishevelled hungover form. Her ministry robes were wrinkled and one sleeve seemed to have been ripped off from her right shoulder, her brown curls battling for space sticking up in all directions.

The kettle whistling its finish. He purposely banged the china cups down from the cupboard, snickering at the audible moan escaping from behind him.

Hermione squinted her eyes as the bright lights penetrated her vision. "Wha..What?" A drum was beating frantically inside her skull.

Cups of steaming coffee was placed in the middle of the large table along with a hearty breakfast of fried eggs, crispy bacon and buttery toast.

The brunette swayed slightly in her seat as the greasy smells assaulted her over sensitive nostrils.

The kitchen door swung open to a very hormonal Mrs Potter who dropped heavily on to a chair, the legs screeching in protest. Her swollen stomach stopping the redheads determined reach of her morning coffee. "Damn bloody Potters!".

Hermione reluctantly leant across the table and pushed the cup towards her irritated pregnant best friend. "Here Ginny. The boys want to go out tonight." She turned to Harry who was busy piling up his plate.

"Are you sure you can handle another hangover tomorrow?" Harry eyed his friend, a tight smile hiding his concern. "You could lose your job Hermione and alcohol isn't the answer, you need help."

Hermione rolled her eyes at his same repetitive speech of the past four years. "I know. You keep saying and alcohol my dear chosen one is the answer to all of lives problems." Grabbing the closest mug, Hermione gulped down the burning liquid. "Thanks for the lecture Harry but I can look after myself." Scraping back the chair and storming from the room.

Ginny slowly clapped at her tactless husband. "Well done Harry. I couldn't of put it better myself".

Swallowing down his mouthful, he thoughtfully looked at his wife of three years. "What? You told me to speak to her and I did." Confusion written on his face.

She replaced her cup back on the table, using the wooden surface as leverage she pulled herself up before waddling over to her dense wizard, slapping him hard across the back of his head. "I told you to speak to Hermione in private and discuss her dependence on alcohol, not to blurt it out like a cave man over food." Another slap sounded through the room, followed by a painful groan.

Unbeknownst to the bickering couple, Hermione left the gloom of Grimmauld Place and arriving at a equally gloomy pub 'The Hogshead' greeted by a disapproving Aberforth Dumbledore but allowed her entry nonetheless.

After Hermione's fifth shot of foul liquor tucked away at her table in the far back corner, her mouth started running. "Harry saint Potty bloody tell me that I drunk much." Slamming down her glass. "Oi Dumbles more" shouting at the gruff barkeep who was trying his best to ignore the golden girl as he wiped down the bar.

"Keep it down kid." A sharp angelic voice rang out. "Some of us are trying to drink in peace".

Hermione staggered from her seat knocking over the table, her glass smashing on the ground, she fell against the high bar, knocking the wind out of her lungs.

"Miss Granger don't you have a job to go to?" Aberforth sighed at the mess, his bushy brow raised at her drunken antics. "This is getting to be costly cleaning up after you." Waving his ebony wand over the mess, the broken glass and upended table righted itself.

"No job the bastardeds fires me" nonsense falling from her lips. "I demands a drink." Slapping her palm on the bar. In her drunken state she hazily spotted a blonde head hiding in the shadows, mistaking their identity. "Oi Malfoy." She grinned, stumbling over her feet.

Crystal blue met cloudy brown. "It seems you have forgone your manners Miss Granger" Narcissa quietly spoke over her glass, swirling the red substance around its confinement.

"Yous a angel a beautiful angel." Dropping unceremoniously in the seat opposite the tired older witch.

A hand suddenly grabbed Hermiones arm.

"Come on Hermione." Her bespectacled friend timidly turned to the regal woman before him. "I must apologise for my friend Madam Malfoy I hope she hasn't caused you too much hassle" Harry gently said upon noticing his friend's rather reluctant companion. _Unwilling companion by the looks of it, oh what a mess you are Hermione._

"No bother Mr Potter, though Miss Granger's manners are needing a fine looking over" she replied. "A pleasure seeing you both again." The regal witch took her leave.

Harry hoisted his drunk friend out the pub and back to Grimmauld.

"Harry love is that you?" Came Mrs Weasleys motherly voice from the kitchen.

 _Great just what we need._ "Yes Mrs Weasley." Dragging the unconscious witch through the door and into the lounge, dumping his burden on to the couch.

"How many times do I need to tell you dear, call me Molly" Mrs Weasley smiled, walking into the room "Oh dear drunk again?" Noticing Hermione laying in her own sick.

Harry sighed, removing his glasses to rub between his aching eyes. "Unfortunately yes. She was annoying Madam Malfoy." Looking down upon his sleeping friend, he felt she was wasting her life away. "I don't know what to do anymore. With Ginny nearly due we can't keep having Hermione here." Turning to his mother in law.

"Well dear she isn't your responsibility. It's time she stood on her own two feet." Harry could hear the contempt in the redhead's voice.


	3. 1965

Narcissa - June 1955

Andromeda – April 1952

Bellatrix – January 1950

Present year - 2002

* * *

December 1965

The snow settled thick on the pavements and roads creating a stunning scenery with young children building snowmen and playing snow forts till their parents called them in.

Christmas time came, bringing the two eldest Black sisters home for the holidays. Narcissa was beyond excited to see Andromeda and Bellatrix again after a long four months away.

The blonde girl hated being alone with her mother Druella who made her daughter sit through exhausting pointless lessons of blood purity and how a lady must behave at all times.

Her last lesson of the day just ended much to the relief of Narcissa. _One could only take so much of pouring over the family tree and realising your relatives were far too closely related._

"Go get changed for dinner girl" Cygnus barked at his youngest daughter, cigar in hand sitting in his chair by the blazing fire in the main receiving room.

Narcissa quickly obeyed taking the grand staircase two at a time, dashing through the third floor, shouts of disgust from her deceased ancestors followed her as she slammed the bedroom door shut behind her. _Uptight snobs._ Rolling her eyes at the uncomfortable looking tight black dress with long sleeves that mother laid out for her on the bed.

"Young Mistress must gets bathed."

She turned to the squeaky voice of her house elf Snitch dressed in a grubby tea towel with the B stitched in.

Once scrubbed clean by her overzealous elf, Narcissa endured the unpleasant task of fitting into the corset of the dress. She stood in front of the floor-length mirror, the dress clung to her like a second skin, her lungs screaming in protest, the skirt stopped just above her ankles leaving Snitch to slip her heeled boots on.

"Yous a proper young lady young Mistress".

A knock sounded on the door just as her oldest sister stepped in still proudly dressed in her Slytherin uniform.

"My, my Cissy don't you look enticing." The dark haired sister's eyes travelled over the squirming younger girl's maturing body before returning to Narcissa's face. "I shall be with Dromeda for a bit, why don't you stay in here till I call you" Bellatrix cooed, her hand stroking Narcissa's warm cheek.

Sitting back straight on her bed, the blonde picked at her dress skirt. _When will Bella call me?_. Jumping off her bed, her heels clicking on the floorboards, Narcissa impatiently paced the floor, having enough of waiting she left her room. Without knocking she barged into Bella's, stopping short at the sight of Bella's unmade bed.

Andromeda was straddling Bellatrix's waist, both witches naked as the day they were born, their lips attached to each other, moans echoing the large chamber, hands stroking and pinching flesh unaware of their audience.

Narcissa's eyes widened at sight before her, unable to move further into the room but far too curious to leave, she just stood and stared.

Bellatrix grinned upon noticing their baby sister watching eyes wide, jaw dropped. Grabbing the oblivious Andromeda by her waist and reversing their position, pinning her lookalike to the mattress, she grinded her pelvis into Andromeda, enjoying the sounds of pleasure escaping her sister's delightful rose pink lips.

"Stop Trixie." Andromeda fought to cover herself but Bellatrix has no intention of stopping. "Cissa is watching..." Her feeble attempt at stopping her sister, ended in a groan as long fingers thrust in between her legs, sharp nails scraping her inner walls.

Present day

Hermione sprung up from the lumpy sofa, breathing heavily, trying to rub away the strange erotic dream from her blurry eyes. Wincing as the bright room swung around her vision, the repulsive red and gold painted walls made her feel dizzy.

"Good to see you are finally awake Hermione" the Weasley Matriarch snipped from the dark corner of the room.

Hermione groaned slowly swinging her aching legs over the edge and turning to face Mrs Weasley who was silently knitting away, her friend's newest obsession the muggle television was turned on to some cooking show.

"Ho..How long have you been here?".

The redheaded plump woman paused in her task, her lips pursed at the muggleborn witch's abrupt manner. "I'm glad my son found true love in Lavender." Resuming her bright orange jumper. "My daughter is about to give birth soon and the babe will be needing a safe and peaceful environment." Bitterness and hatred laced her every word.

The brunette forced down her sneer, forcing herself to stand. "I will find somewhere else to live Mrs Weasley." Yanking the front room door open.

"I'm sure you will Hermione but today will be best. My family needs time alone." Turning her attention back to the television and her knitting. "Your bags are packed and by the door dear".

 _Yes family, no surprise there then._ The foyer was as dark and depressing as Hermione felt. Stumbling against the sickening Gryffindor themed wall, she summoned her luggage, shrinking them to fit in her pocket.

Leaving the Potter household for the final time was easier than Hermione thought it would be, even when hungover. _There's no place like home._

Collecting her thoughts Hermione disapparated leaving muggle London behind.

Glad to of made the dangerous trip in one piece she slumped against the wall beside the Leaky Cauldron, closing her eyes to keep the dizziness at bay.

"I will not tell you again. Get. Out. Now."

Hermione pushed off from the wall, trying to locate the nasally voice disturbing her well earned rest. _Imbeciles the bloody lot of them._

Gathering up her courage she entered the Leaky and made her way to the bar where Tom was handling the boisterous customers. The pub was dark but spacious with wooden benches lining tables scattered around the lower floor and a small stage was set up at the front for entertainment. _How very muggle._

"Good afternoon Miss Granger." Tom smiled brightly, shuffling off his stool.

Leaning across the gleaming bar top. "I'm needing a room for the next few weeks I suppose." Subtly eyeing his hunched back.

"Room four ready this morning. Shall we set a tap or straight from your vault?" Handing over the bronze key to the brunette.

Grasping the cold metal, the teeth biting into her palm. "Take from my vault Tom." Nodding her gratitude to the small cheerful owner, Hermione took the wooden creaky stairs up to the second level, bypassing the first three rooms till she reached her own.

Narcissa sat in the shadows silently watching the muggleborn witch enter the dreary pub unaware that she herself was also an unfortunate resident for the time being.

Prying the room number from the simpleton behind the bar, the regal blonde returned to her own room, amusement sparkling in her blue orbs. _How the fates above hate me so._


	4. The wand at her throat

The single glass panes rattled loudly in their fragile wooden frames as the howling wind and skin biting rain crashed mercilessly against the windows. Hermione jumped groggily out of her dreamless sleep as the unforgiving weather batted the old building threatening to collapse.

Licking her dry chapped lips and wiping away the sleep from her eyes, the brunette blindly thrust her arms out to find her wand.

"Tempus." The eerie green glow flashed through the darkened room announcing five am.

Rushing through her extremely cold morning shower and wrestling with her trunk for fresh robes, she was finally ready. Hermione snatched up her treasured beaded bag on the way down to the main level, ordering a small fruit breakfast and a cup of steaming coffee, she sat tucked away in the corner by the stairs reading the daily prophet.

"Ah Lady Malfoy a pleasure."

Lowering the paper slightly, Hermione was surprised to see the tall beautiful blonde sitting across from her with the most unpleasant witch she had ever had the misfortune to meet Madam Umbridge, both witches sipping from their cups, eyeing up the other. _My, my how the almighty has fallen._

"Dolores it's Madam Black as well you know" Narcissa sharply replied, annoyance leaking through. Resisting the urge to hex the pink monstrosity sitting before her.

Madam Umbridge leant forward disturbing the table. "My apologises Cissy. I forget you are divorced. How very modern of you." The disgust evident in her voice.

The blonde clenched her jaw at the casual usage of her nickname, her crystal orbs flashing dangerously. Gripping her china cup to steady her shaking hands, the witch became aware of being watched, glancing up she swept her gaze around the room till she met the brown eyes of a very familiar bushy haired witch. _Rude manners indeed._

Hermione gasped as blue eyes stared back into hers. _Look away Granger, look away now._ Reverting her attention to the discarded paper, hiding her embarrassed blush from view.

"So what do you think dear?"

Narcissa calmly turned back to her unwelcomed visitor, confused at the question. A perfectly manicured hand with ridiculous pink nails came to rest on her thigh, she desperately tried to not flee from the unpleasant intrusion.

A sudden welcomed commotion from three drunken wizards clashing loudly at the front of the pub gave Narcissa the time to elegantly detach herself from her over friendly acquaintance and standing up straight, using her full height to imitate the other woman. "As charming as this has.. been Dolores I do have a prior engagement that I can not miss." Nodding once she turned on her heel sparing the muggleborn one last sharp look before sweeping out for the day.

Hermione followed the high rate woman's departure, quietly stalking the stunning beauty in the drenching downpour through the empty streets of Daigon Alley. She watched as the older witch, dressed in her erotic form fitting black robes that appeared to stay dry, would occasionally pause when something in the passing shop windows caught her eye before continuing her leisurely pace.

The last time Hermione saw the Malfoy Matriarch was during her trail in the bowels of the ministry where she and Harry testified on her behalf and the blonde witch after her few days stay in azkaban looked ill; her once perfect skin was shallow with yellow purplish bruises scattering her exposed arms and face accompanied by a black eye and a split lip, her golden hair hanged limp and dirty in her haggard face and her robes barely held together, destroyed beyond repair. Even looking at her worst the regal witch sat straight in the prisoners uncomfortable chair, metal cuffs holding her wrists and ankles tightly to the wood, with her head held high and her face an emotionless mask but the thing that gave her away was her stiff posture and her blue eyes that shined with fear of the unknown. Hermione wasn't sure if the fear was for her uncertain punishment or her only child's fate but she did know that her heart went out to the youngest Black sister which is why she took the stand pleading with the Wizengamot to pardon Narcissa Malfoy of all charges.

Shaking her head from her thoughts, Hermione looked up the street realising that her target had disappeared, quickening her strides she turned into Knockturn Alley when a hand shot out grabbing her by her upper arm pulling her into a dark alcove of the narrow alley.

A wand dug painfully into her throat. "Why is the golden girl of the trio following me?" Narcissa's hood dropped from her head, a sneer present on her pale features. "Did McGonagall forget to tell you not to play with death eaters little witch?"

Hermione swallowed hard, wincing as the wood stabbed further into her sensitive flesh. She nearly lost herself staring into the neverending pool of blue crystal eyes. "You are not a death eater so your question is irrelevant. I wasn't following you." _Good one Granger lie to the pureblood, might as well have liar tattooed on your forehead in with flashing block letters._

"Do you have a death wish? I could of killed you and no one would of found your body mudblood." Her wand trailed down Hermione's throat to her heaving chest.

A cold bucket of water fell down her spine at the slur of her blood, anger flickering to life deep inside of her, her blood boiling. "At least I'm not a alone. Where's your husband or son? Huh. I can now see where your brat of a son gets his arrogant, stick up his ass personality from. Your husband dearest finally had enough of a cold frigid bitch like you then?" The words tumbled out her mouth before she could stop them. Shame burned into her cheeks.

The murderous glare and a well earned slap to her face so forceful that the back of her head collided with the brick wall dazed her into silence.

Narcissa loomed over her, her once angelic voice wavering slightly. "You will not mention my son. You are unworthy to speak of him."

Hermione briefly saw hurt and regret swimming in her orbs before her cold mask slammed back into place but not before a singular tear escaped down her cheek.


	5. Andromeda

Taking a deep breath Hermione squeezed her way through the overflowing cafe, sighing in relief at spying a jet black messy head poking out from the crowd at the lone table placed by the large window.

Harry was too absorbed in reading the daily prophet to notice his friend was standing right behind him, his face scrunched in concentration, his bushy brows furrowed when he read something unappealing.

"Thank Morgana." Shuffling into the booth, Hermione picked up the hot steaming coffee, warming her frozen hands around the mug shivering slightly from her drenched robes.

Harry folded the paper placing it beside him on the table, flicking his wand over Hermione's outerwear instantly drying them. "You seem to forget you're a witch Mione. There's charms that keep you dry from the bad weather you know." Taking a sip from his own mug.

Tiredly rolling her eyes. "Sorry to pull you away from your wife but I think I'm in trouble." Drumming her fingers on the tables surface unable to meet the wizards concerned look.

"I saw Mrs Mal.. Miss Black this morning at the Leaky with an unsavoury character. She left in a hurry so I followed her".

"You stalked Madame Black? Are you bloody insane? What the hell was you thinking? You call yourself the brightest witch of our age and you do something completely idiotic." Blowing his fringe from his eyes. Leaning towards Hermione as anger flashed through his green eyes.

Gritting her teeth in annoyance at Harry's attitude. "Death eaters wife or do you forget that?" Slamming the mug down. "Why do you care what I do anyway?".

Disbelief was visible on his face. "You owled me remember! Please tell me you didn't do something completely stupid?" His tone pleading.

"I called her out on her stuck up sons attitude and maybe that her husband could no longer put up with her frigid ways" Hermione shifted nervously.

"How could YOU?" Throwing down galleons on the table, Harry stood. "What ever has happened to you, needs to be sorted out. You're a bloody mess. Go to Malfoy Manor and talk to Lucius." He shook his head. "For someone that protested that Draco did change, someone that saved him from punishment and helped him to return to Hogwarts then became close buddies you sure don't show remorse or regret".

With that Harry left Hermione sitting alone at the booth confusion etched on her features. _Great job Hermione. I don't remember anything he claims I did. Remorse, regret what?. Past tense._ Burying her head in her hands.

* * *

Narcissa momentarily paused at the large white stone standing from the ground with small trinkets charmed around the memorial. Her heart pounded fast in her chest as she read the worn inscriptions.

 _ **Here lies three unsung heroes that helped light up the dark**_

 _ **Edward Tonks beloved husband and father**_

 _ **Nymphadora Tonks-Lupin beloved daughter and mother**_

 _ **Remus Lupin beloved son and father**_

 _ **You may be gone but the world shall never forget**_

 _ **Amor Aeternus**_

Conjuring up a bouquet of white roses the blonde gently placed them against the stone of three people she never got to meet. The sadness threatened to overwhelm her.

"Dora would of enjoyed your dry wit Cissa" A gentle voice called out from behind her.

Narcissa spun on her heel facing her sister Andromeda.

"Come in teas ready. We do have another guest."

Narcissa followed her into the small homely cottage.

The two sisters entered the kitchen, Narcissa taking a seat by her great nephew Teddy at the table who was busy creating colourful patterns on paper with paint. His hair changing from bubble-gum pink to blonde as he noticed her.

Harry still chopping vegetables at the kitchen counter unaware of Narcissa's sudden presence carried on. "I'm afraid Andy if she carries on we will lose her".

"Tell me what happened this morning" Andromeda coxed the wizard, as she gracefully poured the tea, taking it to the table. Her dark eyes meeting her little sisters blue ones, a finger touching her lips nodding at the boy.

Sighing. "Hermione decided to follow your sister this morning and was out of character." Knife pausing in mid air. "I sent her to Malfoy manor. Something doesn't add up"

Andromeda sipped her tea, watching Narcissa openly. To the outside world she was picture perfect, cool and collected but she could see the sudden tension in the blonde's shoulders at the mention of Hermione. _Very interesting._

"She insulted Draco to Madame Black's face this morning but after becoming friends with him she never allowed anyone to say a bad thing against him. I remember Ron did once before they graduated their eighth year and ended up in Mungos for a week unconscious. Do you think she has drunk so much that her memories are affected?" Turning around to face Andromeda, dropping the knife at the sight of her guest. "My apologies Madame Black. I didn't know you..."

Narcissa eyed the boy wizard over her tea cup. "No need to keep apologising on your friend's behalf Mr Potter" Her voice ice cold. "How much does Miss Granger drink?".

Stumbling to pick up the sharp blade. "A lot I think, every night for the past year or two. She lost her job as well recently, apparently the ministry won't employ people that drink on the job. I think she has been drinking excessively since Draco di..." He abruptly stopped, eyes wide.

Andromeda jumped in saving the awkward pause from spreading. "Harry why don't you take Ted to bed." Turning to her grandson, "come on Teddy, uncle harry will read you a bedtime story" cooing to the four year old. "Kiss auntie Cissy goodnight".

Narcissa elegantly leant down as the boy sloppily kissed her cheek. "Nighty" and repeating the gesture to his grandmother before the boy totted off after his godfather.

"Interesting indeed." A smirk playing on her lips, "be a dear Cissa and set the table." Leaving the vegetables to cook as she left the room.


	6. Lucius

**_black & italics _**are memories.

 **black** is a written letter.

 _italics_ are thoughts.

Hope you enjoy

* * *

The dark imposing manor that haunted her dreams every night loomed over the frightened brunette, her eyes scanning the silent drive. Taking a deep breath and steadying her nerves, Hermione pushed the grand gate open and slipped through the gap. The stones beneath her shoes crunched in protest as she made her way towards the double wooden doors.

"What can Blinky do for you Miss Hermy?" the small creature stood to attention, its large ears flapping in anticipation.

Smiling lightly at the house elf, surprise evident on her features at the creatures recognition. "I have come to see Lord Malfoy," desperately trying to keep her voice steady.

The elf cheerfully waved her in, leaving Hermione to stand alone in the lavish foyer. The rich decor seemed familiar though she wasn't sure why, the last time she was here she didn't exactly have the time to take in their new surroundings after all being tortured by a psychotic witch at knife point took her undivided attention.

The Malfoy ancestors sat quietly on the wall watching the brunette with suspicion and some with mild curiosity but none spoke a word.

"Miss Granger, I have been expecting you." The masculine blonde made himself known, leaning heavily on his cane, his knuckles gripping the snake head in a deathly vice. "Follow me".

Hermione was taken into his private study, the Lord of the manor took the chair behind his desk gesturing for the girl to a seat. "I was expecting you sooner but better late than never." His face showed the signs of grief. His age catching up on him unlike his ex wife who still could pass for a 30 year woman.

"Did Harry owl you? I'm not sure why am even here to be honest" Hermione honestly replied, shifting anxiously under the purebloods scrutiny.

"I would be more surprised if you did Miss Granger. Mr Potter has no need to communicate with me".

Unable to stay seated Hermione shakily stood, moving away from the former death eater, gravitating towards the mantel that held framed photos of Malfoy jr. It wasn't the four photos of the blonde boy as a chubby child waving clumsily in childish delight that caught her eye but the last two made her breath escape her lungs painfully, one showed Draco in his Hogwarts graduation gown with the Head boy badge proudly pinned to his lapels and her standing next to him, their arms over the others shoulder grinning at the photographer.

Swallowing down the sudden despair her eyes trailed to the last photo of them both kissing under enchanted mistle toe but she knew that whatever took place between them was the relationship of siblings. Grabbing the frame, a memory that laid hidden resurfaced.

 _ **"I'm telling you, father has changed" Draco whined at Hermione as he paced the study floor, his grey orbs misting up.**_

 _ **Hermione sat perched on the loveseat, gulping down the sharp whiskey enjoying the burning sensation trailing down the back of her throat. "I don't want to lose you".**_

 _ **The blonde stopped short, turning to face his friend. "You will never lose me Hermione and father will see that. You saved us all from azkaban. You saved me from the darkness and gave me hope again."**_

 _ **The study door, cut off his ramblings, opening for the newcomer. "Interesting company you keep son" the voice was soft and held no malice.**_

 _ **Hermiones breath hitched at the sight of Lady Malfoy striding into the room, her blonde hair done elegantly in a French knot, her baby blue form fitting robes clinging to all the right places. She couldn't help but admire the stunning pureblood, her eyes staying glued to the woman's curvy hips.** Nothing like her demented sister._

 _ **Missing the mischievous smirk dancing on the blonde witch's red delicate lips.**_

"Miss Granger." Hermione dropped the photo on the carpet at Lord Malfoy's clipped tone breaking through her thoughts. The frame drifted back to its rightful spot.

Brown met grey. "I was friends with your son. Why can't I remember?" Her voice wobbled, feeling the burning pricks between her eyes.

"You are aware of memory charms yes." Hermione nodded meekly. "I have your memories in a pensieve waiting for you".

On cure a small metal bowl appeared on the desk with a soft thud, a white envelope drifting into Hermione's shaking hands. "Read the letter first." Lord Malfoy left the witch alone.

Carefully prying open the envelope.

 **Hermione**

 **If you are reading this then for some fortunate reason you have made the unconscious decision to seek out Lucius. I knew our secrets couldn't stay hidden forever, don't blame Lucius, the man was rather reluctant in removing the precious memories but I tearfully begged him till he relented.**

 **It's rather strange writing to myself if I'm to be honest but I need you to know the whole truth, to remember everything so you can either decide to move forward or like me allow the past to consume our very lives.**

 **After the battle ended with Harry standing victorious over the crumpled dust that once was the dark lord, a familiar blonde wizard came up to me asking for forgiveness. I was hesitant but after seeing the truth in his eyes I knew I couldn't reject his sincere apology. I know you doubt your sanity right now but we came great friends to Draco, he was a completely different person to what he displayed at Hogwarts.**

 **You, I, us made the choice to stand up for all three of the Malfoys along with Harry. Saving Draco from a punishment he didn't deserve led the boy to come the man you came proud of. You battled against everyone that tried to hurt him and hexed any unfortunate fool that badmouthed him. So came when you furiously tore the school governors into confetti forcing them to allow Draco to rightfully return to Hogwarts and the Head boy position that he earned with his grades.**

 **We came as close as siblings and I couldn't live with knowing it was my fault. Guilt consumed me to the point that I was a wreck and still am. I can't write everything down, you need to watch the memories and work out the rest.**

 **I am sorry that I destroyed us and Lucius & Cissa.**

 **You need to forgive yourself before you come lost in the darkness forever.**

 **H.G.**

With renewed determination, Hermione grabbed the stone bowl placing it on the coffee table before enlarging it to its original size.

Without further thought she shoved her head into the silvery liquid watching the first memory become clear.

 ** _Spinning around at the snap of a twig Hermione held her wand in front of her, a blonde head appeared his hands raised. "I mean no harm"._**

 ** _Lowering the wand to her side, she eyed her childhood bully with suspicion. "Have you come to finish off what your aunt started?" She croaked out, her mind still on fight or flight mode._**

 ** _Draco looked up into the brunette's eyes. "I wanted to apologise, I don't expect forgiveness not after what I did to you, after what my family has put you through"._**

 ** _Hermione glared coldly at the boy. Her wand hand twitching to curse the bastard but her brown eyes connected with his grey she could see he was telling the truth. The dark mark burnt into his pale flesh fading now that his master was dead, a boy playing a man's game._**

 ** _Stepping towards the nervous Slytherin whose robes where badly burnt in places, suffered from the enchanted fire. "I accept your apology Malfoy"._**

Hermione was thrown out the pensieve and back on the couch in the study of Malfoy Manor. Her chest tightened, the first tears started to fall. Unaware of being watched.


	7. 1966 & The Malfoy trial

_**bold & italics** are memories_

 _italics are thoughts_

Hope you enjoy

* * *

September 1966

Narcissa couldn't find her older sisters anywhere. Each car she stuck her head in was met by curious and sometimes rude students as she introduced herself and asked if they have seen her sisters. The train journey was far too long in Narcissa's opinion she just wanted to get to Hogwarts and learn all the amazing subjects that Andromeda fondly spoke about.

The blonde first year made her way into the ladies room at the back of the train.

"Please."

Narcissa slowly crept her way into the large room, careful not to make her presence known.

"Please Trixie."

Upon hearing Andromeda's desperate plea she noticed that the only stool occupied was closed, creeping into the cubicle on the left, grimacing as she pulled herself up on the toilet seat, standing on tiptoes to peer over the thin barrier separating the cubicles to see the older girls in a peculiar position.

Andromeda sat naked on the toilet while Bellatrix naked as well was on her knees between her sister's milky thighs.

"Beg me Dromeda" Bellatrix huskily whispered, licking her lips in lust. "Tell me what you want".

Andromeda glared playfully at Bella. "Please Trixie... fuck me".

Bellatrix grinned prying her sister's thighs further open, placing the leg over her shoulder before moving her mouth to the enticing wet lips on display.

Narcissa gasped at Andromeda's wanton cries, slipping off the toilet and landing hard on the floor.

"Looks like we have company again sister" Bellatrix smiled seductively, her long fingers thrusting into the tight channel.

Present day

Hermione shot awake struggling to right herself from her awkward position on the couch. She tried to steady her heart as the erotic dream of the three Black sisters remained clear in her mind. _Why on earth am I dreaming of them doing such... no I'm not a perv._ The clock on the mantel announced 10pm, she slept for 5 hours straight without a nightmare inside Malfoy manor.

Stretching her aching muscles, Hermione caught glimpse of a note scribbled on Lucius desk.

 **Didn't want to wake you, you seemed to be sleeping peacefully for a change. May I suggest a room next time. Stay as long as you need. Winky is at your service. L.M.**

Nodding her gratitude at the note, Hermione decided to delve straight back into her forgotten memories.

 **" _Trail of Lucius Malfoy, Narcissa Malfoy nee Black and Draco Malfoy. If the prisoners will rise as I read out the charges." The metal cuffs clanged together as the family stood._**

 ** _Hermione gritted her teeth at the inhumane treatment of the pureblooded trio._**

 **" _Lucius Malfoy you are charged with aiding and abetting a known criminal Tom Marvolo Riddle, bearing the dark mark, breaking out of azkaban, torture and murder of muggles and the capture and torture of Hermione Granger."_**

 ** _Hermione bit her cheek at the last charge, screwing her hands into fists, her nails biting into her palms._**

 ** _"Narcissa Malfoy you are charged with," Amelia bones raised her brow, "opening your home to a known criminal Tom Marvolo Riddle and Bellatrix Lestrange and the capture and torture of Hermione Granger." H_**

 ** _Hermione went to stand but a firm hand clasped her shoulder keeping her rooted to the bench._**

 ** _"Draco Malfoy you are charged with bearing the dark mark, attempted murder of Albus Dumbledore and leading death eaters in Hogwarts and the capture and torture of Hermione Granger." Draco turned to look at Hermione the terror evident on his pale bruised face that wasn't there after the battle ended. Her heart went out to her former nenemis._**

 **" _How does the accused plea?" Amelia bones called out._**

 ** _Hermione managed to stand up this time shaking off the offending hand. "This is utter bull." All eyes turned in surprise to her outburst._**

 **" _She is right. Throw the scum in azkaban" someone shouted out from the back, completely missing Hermione's point._**

 **" _Kill the scum" another yelled_**

 **" _Death to the Death eaters."_**

 **" _Burn them."_**

 **" _Torture them like they did their victims."_**

 ** _Draco was shaking so badly that his chains clattered about, fear drowning him. Narcissa's cold mask slipped as she tried desperately to hold her son and protect him from the devastating cries and Lucius looked ready to faint, his face badly bruised as well. Fury burned in Hermione's veins._**

 ** _Complete chaos took control of the room, the Aurors jumping in to stop the escalation. "Silence. The next person to speak will be arrested" Amelia bones shouted, slamming her gravel on the wood._**

 ** _Hermione was the last person standing, refusing to bow down to the Wizengamot and its sham of a trial. Two of the Aurors noticed and went to grab her but Harry pushed her towards the Malfoys and the Wizengamot. "Save them Hermione" he whispered, raising his wand towards the advancing Aurors._**

 **" _Miss Granger what is the meaning of this?" Amelia tensed at Hermiones wand. "You will get justice but a trial has to take place"._**

 ** _Hermiones eyes flashed dangerously. "Justice. You call this bloody justice" her voice rising, her wand waving over the beaten blondes. "This is inhumane, they are human beings. This isn't justice this is cold hearted revenge, you are using the Malfoys as scapegoats. The charges are bloody ridiculous. How does one aid and abet Tom Riddle? You either bowed to the fool or died beneath his wand." She turned to the Malfoys, her eyes catching the most stunning blue she had ever seen. "Draco was a minor when he was forced to take the mark as part of his father's punishment and to protect his mother from death. Dumbledore forced Snape to take a unbreakable vow to kill the headmaster so Draco wouldn't corrupt his soul by murder, the old man was dying from a cruel curse inflicted on him by Tom Riddle. Draco was just a boy forced to play a man's game" Hermione couldn't peel her eyes away from the intense blue. "Bellatrix tortured me and she's dead. The Malfoys are not to blame for it and I forgive them." Turning back to the Wizengamot "And so should you"._**

 ** _Screams of fury erupted from the crowd when Hermione passionately finished her defence. Harry stood behind her casting the shield charm over the defenceless Malfoys just as bright colours crashed into his barrier._**

 ** _Hermione felt her body reacting before her mind could catch up, as the green sickly death curse came straight for Draco, jumping in front of the family she conjured up the most powerful shield she could, hearing her friend scream, she closed her eyes as the killing curse smashed against the barrier._**

 **" _Stupefy" Hermione screamed at the fool that tried to kill an unarmed and bound wizard. Spinning angrily on her heel, fury melting through her eyes, glaring at the Wizengamot that didn't do a thing to protect the defenceless prisoners from the curses. Magically enhancing her voice to be heard over the enraged crowd._**

 ** _"Don't you see, this is what we fought for. We fought for a better world where everyone is treated equally. This is the new world order, stop your petty vendetta. If it wasn't for Narcissa lying to Voldemort about Harry's death we would all be dead. I plead with you all to look into your hearts and forgive them otherwise the next war you will not win"._**

 ** _Silence covered the courtroom. Shame and guilt appeared on the faces closest to her. Amelia bones stared at the remarkable witch in front of her. "Raise your hands for the pardon of the Malfoy family." Loo_** ** _king at her colleagues._**

 **" _It takes true courage to stand up for your once enemies. Thank you Miss Granger for making me understand" Amelia spoke to the muggleborn._**

 ** _Hermione was shocked at every hand of the Wizengamot raised in favour._**

Hermione was thrown out the memory, her hand resting on her chest as her heart pounded frantically in her chest. _I helped save them why would I want to forget that?._


	8. The truth always hurts - 1968

"How are you finding your freedom?" Andromeda enquired, peering at her slightly tipsy sister over her wine glass, silently enjoying her uptight, regal sister letting her hair down for a change.

"I find it empty without him".

Inwardly cringing at the sudden tension. "Will you tell me about Hermione Granger?" trying hard to change the subject.

The blonde sniffed. "The girl has no manners".

"Even through she saved you from prosecution and became your son's friend." Realising her error Andromeda went to apology but her sister waved it away.

"She forgot everything including me.. my son." Downing the last of her wine. "Lucius took the memories to protect the girl from her downward spiral." Refilling the glass, splashing the red liquid over herself, staining her expensive robes.

The black haired witch narrowed her eyes at her sisters fumble. "Obviously didn't work Cissa! The girl is drinking herself to death, all the while not knowing why. Draco.. Look at me." Forcefully pinching Narcissa's chin, intense blue meeting dark brown. "Draco meant the world to her, let us not forget the Weasley incident. Something happened between you and Hermione".

Narcissa pulled away, smacking Andromeda's hand. "Delusional Andy love. Being married to him made you forget your place".

"My place? Do tell what is my place?" Gritting her teeth.

The blonde leant forward, a lopsided grin plastered on her red lips. "Beneath Trixie." The casual use of Bellatrix's nickname brought a feral snarl on the middle sister's features but Narcissa carried on. "You married a mudblood because Bella betrayed you so what better way to get back at your only love by fucking filth. YOU LEFT US FOR HIM."

At this point both the sisters stood toe to toe anger contorting their faces, the wine glasses shattered into a bloody mess on the rug.

"She left me alone, I had to marry Ted to hide the truth before our parents found out." Her wand dangerously close to Narcissa's frantically beating heart.

Harry rushed into the living room, his wand swinging in front of him, his green eyes glazing around the room trying to find the danger, relaxing slightly when he took in the two witches arguing. "What on earth is going on? Do you want to wake Teddy?" Keeping his wand in hand in case he needed to break up the escalating fight.

Neither Black paid attention to their audience. "I was just 16 and pregnant Cissa and she left me for her precious Lord." Andromeda slapped her hand over her mouth at blurting out her long kept secret. Fear shone through her eyes, her knees shook and her legs threatened to give out. Her vision blurred as the tears cascaded down her flushed cheeks and her heart painfully skipped a beat.

Narcissa dropped her wand, throwing her arms around her sisters waist whispering over and over into the crook of her neck. "I'm sorry." Bringing Andromeda down to the floor with her.

Harry swallowed uncomfortably at the distraught women in front of him, stowing away his wand, he quickly and quietly left the witches alone.

February 1968

Andromeda shook uncontrollably as the green eerie light shown positive, slashing her wand frantically over her stomach again and again with the same result showing each time. Her wand clattered loudly on the bathroom titles, her legs collapsed beneath her, curling herself into a tight ball, fear clenched her heart painfully. _I'm dead. Dead dead dead._

"Andy are you in there?" a small voice called out followed by impatient pounding, alerting her to both her sisters standing outside the door and neither would leave. She didn't want to deal with Bellatrix yet.

"If you don't open this door I shall have to break it down" Bellatrix growled.

Andromeda groaned, clumsily picking herself up, the room spun forcing her back to her knees and emptying her stomach contents into the toilet just as the bathroom slammed against the wall and a very livid Bellatrix came striding in. "Leave us Cissa." The door locked shut.

A hand came around Andromeda's neck? "Are you unwell sister love?" Warm breath caressed her bare flesh unable to stop the moan of pleasure escaping her lips. "Strip for me love.. Now."

The 15 year old stumbled up off the floor, removing her robes revealing her nude form underneath. "Going bare for me sister of mine." Andromeda turned to face her naked married sister and fought the urge not to retreat as the dark mark on her once flawless skin wiggled over her left arm.

Bellatrix grinned maliciously advancing on her fearful sister, highly aroused by the fact her new husband and their entire family where downstairs enjoying the reception of her wedding. Pinning Andromeda to the wall, she took her time exploring the enticing flesh, nipping and biting her neck and breasts, kissing along her dear sister's jaw before attacking her lips with passion, crushing their bodies together, grinding her pelvis into her sisters.

"Time for my wedding night love" she huskily whispered, stepping back and grabbing her wand.

Andromeda Watched though lust clouded eyes as her older sister waved the wand over her pelvis. _Here's why I'm in trouble. Don't think.. just enjoy._

Bellatrix threw down her wand, swaying her hips and gently stroking her new shaft, biting down hard on her bottom lip at catching her sisters unabashedly stare. "Are you ready to be filled?" Waiting for no response the newly married witch attached herself to Andromeda's lips, lining up her erection and roughly penetrating the warm tight welcoming heat.

"I love you sister of mine." Bella bit down on the bare neck.

Present day

Narcissa intently listened to her sisters secrets tumbling forth into the night. _The past is catching up with the present and what for? Both Bella and their daughter are dead. One killed by the other._

"I loved Bellatrix more so than a sister ever should but she took my heart and destroyed it." She didn't know what to say that but her sister wasn't expecting a response. "I lost both my daughter and the only person I ever gave my heart to".

Andromeda spun around her dark eyes searching blue. "She murdered our daughter and she knew the truth". She knew her heart couldn't take anymore grief.


	9. Strange encounter

The storm returned with vengeance bringing battling winds and skin burning rain that continued though the week effectively shutting down the small businesses as the streets of Diagon Alley remained empty except for the brave few that refused to stop their lives for the unforgiving weather. Hermione hurried down the flooded street, carefully treading the slippery stones, huddled in her large waterproof bomber jacket with the hood securely hiding her face from view.

After spending the last 3 days shut up in Malfoy manors private study viewing her precious forgotten memories the brunette decided to take a break strolling through the bare streets of Daigon Alley, misjudging the awful weather and ruining her good mood.

Lost in deep thought she didn't have time to stop her head on collision with another unfortunate pedestrian. Hermione lifted her head from the soft full chest and looking straight into the same intense blue eyes from her memory. "I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention." Trying to shift her weight from the trapped witch beneath her only to cause the blonde to whimper out. "Did I hurt you?" Pulling away at the last minute when she realised her knee was rather intimately close between witch's slender legs.

"Stop moving." A sharp intake of breath, forced Hermione to stop her movements as hands came to grip her waist. The rain continued to pour down around them, soaking both witches to the bone, their outer layers clinging to flesh like second skin.

Hermione felt extremely aroused straddling the beauty, her robes open leaving her to shamefully stare at the pale soft mounds peaking out of the black lacy brasserie. _I want to taste her enticing skin, kiss those red ruby lips while I bite her.._

"Miss Granger." An angelic voice snapped her out of her lustful thoughts, scrambling up Hermione helped the blonde to stand.

"I have to go but I want to apologise for my behaviour, the last time we met I was extremely rude and I am starting to realise the truth about my friendship with your son.."

Narcissa arched her brow, stopping the girls clumsy apology. "Mr Potter tells me you have been up at the manor with my ex husband viewing your memories, by the way you fear me I can assume you haven't yet finished so I ask of you is not to judge me till you have seen everything."

Not sure how to reply Hermione just nodded, confusion etched on her flushed features. "I hope when you finish you will come to find me, so I can explain." Brushing past the Gryffindor and disappearing down Knockturn Alley.

The heavy downpour started to seep through her jacket snapping her out of her daze.

Returning to the silent manor was a relief, since her first encounter with the Lord of the house she hadn't seen him again but she knew he was around somewhere in the empty estate, roaming the cold and forbidding hallways, drinking away his anger and resentment. The man had refrained from calling her mudblood and filth and Hermione knew whatever reason he had to allow her unsupervised access to his home was buried deep in her memories.

Pausing at the stone bowl remembering the strange encounter with Madame Black and her confusing words. _I hope when you finish you will come to find me so I can explain..._

Shaking her head to clear her frustrating thoughts, the brunette dived back into the pensieve.

 ** _Draco sighed pulling himself up from the picnic blanket, stretching his cramping muscles. "The professor is utter incompetent." Sadness laced his words. "I miss him more than I ever thought I would. The headmistress must be off her bleeding rocker to employ that cow. What do you think?."_**

 ** _Hermione looked up from their potions assignment, huffing in irritation. "She's no professor Snape that's for sure. How many imbeciles have ended up in the infirmary this term? At least with your godfather no one was seriously injured." Screwing up the parchment and lobbing it into the bushes._**

 **" _Don't let mother catch you littering she will skin you alive and feed it to you but I'm starved and I want a swim, do you want to come with?" Hermione laughed at his poor attempt of puppy eyes, she jumped up from the hard ground and advanced towards the Malfoy Maze._**

 **" _No go on I might take a stroll around your mother's famous bush." Draco gasped, clutching his stomach, uncontrollable laughter left him. "What is so funny about that?" Turning to face Draco._**

 **" _Mothers.. bushes.. you taking a stroll.. in mother." Warily eyeing the strange boy, the brunette spun on her heel and left the laughing ferret behind._**

 ** _The maze was becoming far to complex with too many dead ends that seemed to be purposely pop up to keep the muggleborn inside its confinement. Hermione plunked herself down on the stone bench grumbling at her stupidity of entering a pureblooded garden by herself._**

 ** _A soft rustling caught her attention, staying seated she peered around the corner to see a large circular garden filled with all kinds of roses and exotic flowers but neither held her attention for long when her brown eyes locked onto the prone figure lying on their front, white creamy flesh exposed to the hot sun. Her throat went dry realising she was perving on the Lady of the manor and the mother of her best friend, her stomach twisted into knots, arousal spiking down her spine to pool between her aching thighs. She could just make out the soft mounds peaking out from underneath the very nude beautiful witch._**

 ** _Without realising it her feet started to move by themselves, edging closer to the mazes centre, towards her desire._**

 **" _What can I do for you Miss Hermione?" her voice husky. Narcissa was propped up on her elbows, giving Hermione the perfect view of her breasts. The blonde had no shame in revealing herself to her son's friend._**

 ** _Licking her lips nervously, staring at the snow white mounds swinging slightly as Narcissa angelically laughed her long delicate fingers tracing her collarbone. "You seem nervous my dear." Hermione was memorized watching the fingers dance across the owners skin, goosebumps making themselves known._**

 **" _Hermione look out" a shout from behind her forced Hermione to reluctantly turn. "Oh hello mother." Draco rushed past his friend and leaping over his amused and still very exposed mother with a black retriever scrambling behind him._**

 **" _Do come sit Hermione." Narcissa seductively patted the soft grass beside her, her blue eyes twinkling with danger. "Don't mind my son he will be busy for a while yet. I don't like repeating myself darling." The coldness in her voice made Hermione shiver._**


	10. Draco

Short chapter.

Hope you enjoy.

* * *

 ** _The pale boy was tucked up in his childhood bed, he seemed rather fragile and childlike so unlike the wizard she came to befriend. Hermione couldn't stop the tears falling at the horrifying sight of Dracos fluttering chest struggling to breathe. His blonde hair lay limp and greasy plastered to his hollow face and his once handsome features left him taking on the image of a corpse._**

 **" _Dying.. doesn't have much longer.. nothing else we can do" the healer quietly spoke up from behind her, "your family has our deepest condolences." Hermione turned to see the man roughly squeeze Lady Malfoy's shoulder before whispering into her ear._**

 ** _Narcissa's beautiful blue eyes hardened at his words, she bit her lip hard red blood trickled down her chin, her shoulders started to shake. Hermione stepped towards the distressed woman just as the healer backed away clumsily concealing his sneer._**

 ** _"Are you okay Narcissa?"_**

 ** _The blonde shot up from her seat, her delicate hand clenched Hermiones arm. "I.. need air" she gasped pushing away from the brunette and stumbling out the bedroom._**

 **" _Why do you care?"._**

Stumbling back against the sofa, agony gripping her soul, her heart stammering at Draco's dying moments. _Why? What happened to him? What did the healer whisper that affected the cold woman so badly?._

The room started to spin sending Hermione pitching towards the fireplace, her head smacking against the cold stone, darkness pulling her under _._

 ** _Full soft red lips kissed a burning trail down her throat. "Do you enjoy that my darling?" Delicate fingers slipped past her knickers, cupping her sex._**

 ** _Hermione grinded down on the fingers. "Please I need you". Angelic laughter drifted though her mind._**

* * *

 **" _You make me feel alive" Hermione whispered to the sobbing witch._**

 **" _Don't hate me for then but for now." The harsh words pierced her heart "for I can not love the person responsible for my son's death." With those few words Hermione felt her heart shatter._**

* * *

 **" _No" Draco shouted in fear placing himself between his friend and the incoming spell. "I'm sorry" he whispered to Hermione, tear tracks running down his cheeks._**

 ** _Hermione screamed as Draco sagged against her, her arms circled his waist taking most of his weight, hot red substance ran down his back covering her shaking fingers, his breathing was laboured._**

 ** _She sank to the ground of Diagon Alley cradling the blondes head on her lap. "Stay with me please stay with me. You have so much to live for." Her words trembled from her lips pressing forcefully down on his bloody wound. The curse tore through his back exposing his chest, he was losing to much blood._**

 ** _Tears ran down her neck soaking her shirts collar, her complete focus was on Draco that she didn't pay the crowd attention as they stood by in shock looking on._**

* * *

 **" _Today we put to rest a young man who was taken far too soon, a young man who had his whole life ahead of him" the old man went on "we say goodbye to a loving son and a loyal friend."_**

 ** _Draco Lucius Malfoy – a shining star diminished far too soon._**

 ** _Hermione stood looking up at the night sky hoping to glimpse the stars of her friend, turning her attention back to the guests. "What do I say? Thank you for coming to send Draco off or thank you for standing by while he bled to death in my arms" gasps rang out from the crowd "thank you to the bastard that murdered him, thank you to the pathetic public that used a boy as an escape goat that led his death." Anger was poisoning her thoughts and boiling her blood "I should of died the curse was meant for me not Draco." Hermione spun on her heel her gaze taking in the cold mausoleum that now has become Draco's new home. "I'm so sorry Draco"._**

 ** _Her heart smashed against her ribs, the grief pulled her to her knees, agonising sobs left her as soft familiar arms wrapped tightly around her neck "it wasn't your fault"._**


	11. Remembering

Hermione is starting to remember her forgotten past without the help of the pensieve.

 _ **bold & italics** are Hermiones memories_

Hope you enjoy.

* * *

The weak flickering candle light lit the way to the large stone mausoleum nestled in the Malfoy graveyard chasing away the approaching shadows. Hermione shivered under the intense rain stumbling over the uprooted debris and trying her best to hold her jarred emotions in.

The dark stone doors stood open greeting the witch with an unpleasant welcome, the ancient torches adorning the walls sprung to life illuminating the cold tombs hidden within.

Each white marble tomb held the name of a deceased Malfoy ancestor with their families coat of arms deeply engraved on the surface.

Hermione cautiously stepped deeper into the gloom, her eyes adjusting to the poor lighting, her gaze scanning the metal plates hoping to find the one Malfoy she came to see.

Her heart skipped a beat at Draco's name, reaching out to the closest tomb to steady herself the world spun before her. Dropping harshly to her knees she placed her hand onto the blonde boys final resting place.

"I'm so sorry I forgot about our friendship, about you. You deserved so much more than this." Tears streaming down her cheeks splashing on the gleaming stone.

 ** _"What ever happens you are the best thing that has ever happened to me Granger." Draco turned to look over his shoulder at Hermione who was trying her best not to cry at his defeated words._**

 ** _Pulling at the dying grass blades Hermione shifted her gaze over the stunning lake watching the swans swim elegantly across the surface. "you know I will always be by your side Draco, you're like a brother to me." Turning her attention back to the silent boy, she stood up straightening her robes. "I won't let anything happen to you. I promise"._**

 ** _Draco embraced Hermione, she could feel his heart racing against her chest. Peering over his broad shoulders she could just make out Narcissa watching them. Beautiful and breathtakingly gorgeous Hermione couldn't peel her eyes away._**

"I broke my promise to you" her voice cracked under the pressure. She curled up against the side of the tomb as her sobs echoed around the large chamber. "You didn't deserve your life being cut short because of me".

 ** _"The dead don't think Hermione nor do they care" he grinned at her apologetic stare of his dead ancestors "father would hate knowing I dragged you here, he can barely stand the place. He says that the dead don't need to be harassed by the living." Draco jumped up onto his great-grandfathers tomb._**

 ** _Hermione gasped at the uncouth behaviour. "Get down from there it's incredibly disrespectful to clamber on the deceased resting place. You wouldn't like it if I did the same to yours"._**

 ** _"If I die before you do I want you my perfect little muggleborn to dance on my grave.. in nothing but your undies." His soft laughter drifted around the mausoleum. Hermione couldn't help but join in Draco's infectious laughter._**

 ** _"Father wouldn't come in here even If I died"._**

She swallowed down her despair at the awful thought of Lucius not coming in to see his son "I.. I will make sure I remember everything Draco not for me but for you, for your mother and father".

 ** _Hermione stared unabashedly at the blonde witch across from her, the older woman was in dressed in a tight black dress that ended mid thigh, the material showcased her full soft breasts and enticing curves._**

 ** _"... I think not" Lucius retorted at the head of the table._**

 ** _The man beside him chuckled slightly "Now now Lucy locks I think it would be a great investment."_**

 ** _Hermione inwardly smirked at the ridiculous nickname before tuning them back out, turning her gaze back onto his wife who was quietly talking to two snobby women that greatly resembled Pansy Parkinson._**

 ** _"Pssst." An elbow connected with Hermiones ribs, whipping her head to the right meeting the mischievous eyes of Draco. "What do you want?" Hissing at the sharp jolt._**

 ** _Draco rolled his eyes. "Don't be such a girl Granger." Earning snickers from Blaise and Theo that sat to Draco's right._**

 ** _"If you haven't noticed Malfoy I am a bloody woman" Hermione raised her voice, flushing red in embarrassment as the whole table turned to watch them._**

 ** _"Quite right you are darling" Narcissa angelically spoke up, catching Hermiones gaze. Saluting her with her wine glass, delicate fingers skimming the rim. "Extremely." Her intense blue eyes trying to undress Hermione._**

 ** _"Hear Hear Miss Granger" the chubby man wolf whistled like a commoner earning a sharp slap to the back of his balding head by his very amused wife._**

Time seemed to of slowed down while Hermione was stuck in her memories that came flooding back unaware that a concerned Lucius was floo calling her friends and acquaintances.

 ** _The hot sun beamed down on the trio forcing them to slow down the horses to a crawl. "Draco why don't you ride ahead back to the manor otherwise your miss your appointment" Narcissa calmly said "Hermione and I shall carry on enjoying the ride together"._**

 ** _Chocolate brown meeting intense blue._**

 ** _"Of course mother but only if Hermione is okay with me leaving her with you." Draco turned his horse towards his flushed friend._**

 ** _Hermione swallowed down her desire, wiping her sweating palms on her riding gear. "It's fine Draco I'm sure your mother is brilliant company." Wincing at her pathetic words._**

 ** _The blonde boy nodded, Hermione turned away leaving mother and son to whisper in private. The lush green fields stretched for miles in all directions, she was amazed at how rich the Malfoys really were. They owned miles of undisturbed fields that Narcissa enjoyed horse back riding along the forgotten and neglected trails, after much persuasion on both mother and sons part Hermione finally relented and joined in on Narcissa's favourite past time._**

 ** _A soft hand came to rest on Hermiones lower back causing her to jump. " Come darling you haven't seen the best part yet" she huskily whispered, a mischievous smile dancing on Narcissa's red devilish lips._**

 ** _Narcissa led the way into the thick forest, her long blonde hair trailing down her back, the sun reflecting off the white strands causing her to look like a fallen angel. Hermione watched the way the older woman jump slightly as her horse picked up speed, the way her curves sat nicely on her hour glass figure, her soft breasts bouncing with every step._**

 ** _"Come darling nearly there." Hermione wanted to say she already had but thought better of it in case the regal witch got spooked and left the brunette alone, far away from the manor and prying eyes of her husband and son._**

Hermione shook uncontrollably as the cold penetrated her bones, her eyes slid shut and her breathing became laboured.

 _" **Remember me as I am now not as I was then" Draco smiled gently.**_


	12. You shall still feel the pain

"Where could she have gone?" Harry desperately asked. Pacing back and forth outside the iron gate, trying his best not to glance at the distraught party crowded around him.

Lucius stared at the younger wizard. "I assure you Potter my manor will not swallow you up, either come in or go away." His infamous cane tapping away on the gravel as he walked back inside his property.

The pitch black night sky flashed bright as the lightening struck over the Malfoy estate. The odd group followed the Lord up to the dreaded building along with Andromeda and Narcissa.

"I'm afraid that the recent events have driven your friend over the edge so to speak" Lucius calmly explained, seated by the blazing fire in his study. "Miss Granger has been viewing her memories that she asked me to take after my son..." he trailed off.

Narcissa shifted uncomfortably under the gaze of the strange group. "Does she remember us?" Blue meeting grey. Understanding passing between the two blondes.

"Partly. I know what memories she has seen but there are still more to view" Lucius replied eyeing his ex wife with concern. "More the teasing and the touches." His attention turning to his pensieve laying abandoned on the coffee table.

Harry raised his bushy brow at the rather strange comment choosing to leave it alone for now, he touched the stone bowl curiously. "Can we see them?" he asked, knowing what the answer would be.

"Absolutely not. Private means private even to you Mr Potter." Narcissa brushed his hand away from the bowl, flicking her wand and the pensieve disappeared. "If Her.. Miss Granger hasn't left the estate then surely she can't be far." Turning back to Lucius.

Andromeda and Lucius shared a knowing look. "She knows Draco.. is dead." A lump formed in his throat. "Salazar why didn't I think of it before" Lucius grumbled.

Startling the others Lucius left behind his cane and took off towards the back of the manor, Narcissa and Andromeda following closely behind.

The mausoleums heavy doors remained stubbornly shut refusing to open on the Lords demand.

 ** _Red plump lips touched Hermiones cheek, the slightest touch sent bolts of electricity running down her spine. "Thank you for standing up for us Miss Granger. You of all people should of left us to rot in the dark dank cells of Azkaban but instead you saved us."_**

 ** _Sharp blue eyes met her warm brown as Narcissa stepped back putting much needed space between the two witches._**

 **" _Everyone deserves a second chance Lady Malfoy. You lied to you know who which in turn saved my best friends life and helped end the war and as for Draco.. he was just a boy forced to play a man's game" Hermione spoke bluntly._**

"The doors are refusing to obey" Lucius gritted his teeth, placing both his hands onto the cold stone.

 ** _Hermione gripped the scantily clad shoulders in a fierce hug allowing the older witch to take comfort in her arms. "Sometimes in life we must do what we have to, to protect the ones we love" she whispered placing soft kisses to the back of the blonde's bare neck._**

 **" _Even if we get our loved ones killed?" Narcissas delicate voice cracked._**

 ** _The brunette paused at the older witches question, her heart raced at the distraught woman's fear. She wanted to stop her pain so she replied with the only thing she could. "I will make you a promise. For as long as I'm breathing I shall protect you, Lucius and Draco with everything I have"._**

 ** _Narcissa turned around her blue eyes shining with unshed tears, she shakily placed a hand onto Hermione's flushed cheeks. "Why?"._**

 **" _Because you have shown me love like no other, because Draco is like a brother to me and I protect my love ones." Hermione closed the small gap, their breasts pressed together just as their lips met._**

"Hermione can you hear me?" Lucius shouted, desperation leaking from his words as he pounded on the enclosed stone.

 ** _The large gathering stood staring at Hermione who stood stiffly in front of Draco. "Good evening everyone" she tried to sound cheery, her wand safely tugged away in her sleeve._**

 ** _Many of the onlookers stood staring in contempt at seeing the youngest Malfoy amongst them. "This isn't a party for death eaters and their whores" some foolish idiot spoke up._**

 ** _Draco grounded his teeth at the harsh slur towards his friend and pulled out his wand, taking a defensive stance along side Hermione. "My family are only here on the Headmistresses request if anyone has a problem do take it up with her" he spat out._**

 ** _Hermione released her wand from its confinement, making sure that everyone noticed it. "The Malfoy family are free to come and go as they please just as you lot are. The next fool to slur them shall see just how the brightest witch of her generation helped your precious boy who lived to survive the Merlin forsaken war" her fierce passion breaking through her speech her brown eyes locking onto familiar green of her best friend._**

 ** _Harry blushed at the ridiculous moniker. Nodding his understanding to Hermione he broke away from the crowd and stood side by side with his once childhood enemy. "If you try to attack any of the Malfoy family I will protect them from all and any harm"._**

 ** _Hermione took over "the war is over, if we are to prevent another from taking its place we need to rebuild bridges and accept everyone in our society because if we carry on with our petty vendettas the next war we will not win". She could a small hand on her back._**

"Lucius stop with the racket this will not help" Andromeda sternly snapped at the frantic wizard. She mimicked the Lords previous actions but all she felt was the cold unforgiving stone beneath her soft palms.

 ** _Hermione could feel the whiskey burning up her veins and tightening around her heart. "Take them away please Lucius I can't bare this anymore" she pleaded with the blonde before her. Her tears splashing onto the polished surface of his desk._**

 **" _The pain will not go away even if I do as you ask Hermione." Was his short reply._**

 ** _She was determined not to remember the past even if it meant breaking her promises she made long ago at a time she thought she was unbreakable, immortal. "They say love is the only weapon a man needs" she mumbled under her breath._**

 ** _The alcohol was forcing her stomach to lurch. "Take my memories and you will never have to deal with me again"._**

 **" _Draco wouldn't want you to do this Miss Granger. He wouldn't want you to destroy his mother by breaking her heart further" Lucius shouted, anger flashing from his grey molten eyes. "You think you are the only one hurting? Well your not he was my son, my little boy" he thumped the desk hard with his fist "I shall do as you ask but I hope your selfishness is worth losing Narcissa over, losing your precious memories of Draco"._**


	13. A ghost auntie

Hermione couldn't move, she couldn't cry out even as the muffled shouts from outside made their way into her clouded mind. _Help me._

Narcissa felt queasy and lightheaded, sagging heavily against the stone building mindful of the inquiring gaze she received from her ex husband and sister. Forehead resting on the soothing stone, her hands trembling slightly above her head.

"Not to be a drag but why the long faces?"

Narcissa shot up at the familiar voice, twirling around she came face to face with her beloved boy. Sadness struck her hard in the chest, her heart hammering away in disbelief. She tried to speak but her mouth felt like a desert, her lips refusing to cooperate.

"You can't get in there I'm afraid" the soft voice carried on regardless.

Lucius blinked fast trying his damn hardest to rid the hallucination plaguing him once again. His nostrils flared in anger at his weakness.

"Draco?" Andromeda called out.

The ghostly figure stepped forward, his blonde platinum hair shining like a beacon in the darkness. The soft laughter broke free. "It's like you've seen a ghost auntie." His grey eyes trailing from the older Black sister to the youngest. His gaze soften when he met his mother's. "Mother its been a long time".

"You aren't really here." It broke her heart to hear herself say that out loud.

Draco walked the short distance between him and his mother. "For once in your life, take a leap of faith mama." Gently laying a hand upon Narcissas wet cheek. "Hermione needs this to regain her memories and the truth once more shall be told. I'm sorry that I couldn't stay."

Narcissa could feel the coldness of her son's hand as she placed her own upon his. She couldn't bring herself to look into his eyes. "You left me all alone my darling boy". Tears started to stream down her porcelain white cheeks.

"You are not alone. You shall never be alone mama not while you walk this earth, I promise you that. You may not see me but I certainly see and hear you," his voice cracked. "You have Hermione now and" lifting his piercing gaze to his aunt "you now have each other again." Turning back to his mother "one day you will understand why my journey had to be short while you had to carry yours on without me." Draco placed a tender loving kiss upon her forehead before slipping his hand out his mother's grip.

"Forgive me son" Lucius called out to his son's retreating back.

Just before Draco disappeared he finally turned to his father with a genuine smile on his aristocratic features. "Always father."

"I love you son."

Narcissa watched with her heart less heavy as the spirit of her beloved son disappeared. Having had the chance to finally say her love to her son Narcissa now knew what she really felt for the young muggleborn witch that had stolen her heart all those years ago.


	14. Come back to me

**_Soft plump lips touched Hermione's in a passionate embrace her hands fumbling with her robes._**

 ** _"I am starting to realise that I am utterly and hopelessly in love with you" Hermione whispered against her lips._**

 ** _She broke apart the blonde's blue eyes twinkling in mischief. "That's all I ever wanted to hear my love"._**

Hermione's unconscious body laid sprawled upon the cold stone floor.

 ** _"_ _Why would you not at least try to reach out to her?" Hermione asked watching her lover pace a path in the carpet._**

 ** _"Some things can never be forgiven Hermione" Narcissa sadly replied her blonde hair hiding her tear stained face._**

 ** _Hermione bravely stood in the distressed woman's way forcing her to stop. "She needs you now more so than before. The past is the past and the only way to move on is to open your heart and speak to your sister she is alone raising her grandson."_**

 ** _"You can not understand any of this you are just a child" her voice devoid of emotion._**

 ** _Hermione snapped baring her teeth in anger. "You have every chance to make things right but instead you are throwing it away to protect yourself from Andromeda's anger. You are a coward Narcissa Malfoy"._**

 ** _Narcissa stepped back as if she was slapped._**

 ** _"If I had a chance I would jump to take it whatever the costs to myself" Se rasped out._**

 ** _"Hermione it is not that simple" Narcissa softly replied._**

 ** _"Yes it is I will never get that chance but you still do" Hermione cried her knees buckling underneath her the blonde bringing her in to her safe embrace. "Don't leave it to late or you will lose her like I lost my parents"._**

The stone doors suddenly swung open. Narcissa gasped collapsing beside Hermione, pulling the cold witch in to her body.

"Wake up for me my love" Narcissa fearfully begged. "Please." Tears of anguish falling down her snow white cheeks.

 ** _"Do you ever wonder if there is more to this life?" Draco yawned stretching his arm above his head._**

 ** _Hermione giggled resting her head on his shoulder, both of their backs soaked from the wet grass they laid upon. "When did you become such a deep thinker ferret?"_**

 ** _The blonde boy playfully smacked her on the arm. "Hush you. I mean do you think this is it or is there infinite number of timelines where maybe we became friends in first year?"_**

 ** _Hermione rested her weight on her elbow. "I like this timeline Draco where I am your friend now even after knowing every single embarrassing secret about you."_**

 ** _"Mothers been gossiping again hasn't she. Well I know plenty of secrets concerning my dear momze I assure you."_**

 ** _Hermione giggled again. "Tell me one please!"_**

 ** _"You never heard this from me. During the rather chaotic year with us as prisoners in our own home with the snake face king polluting the manor, mother would hide herself away in the library with a large bottle of elfish wine. One night shortly before our imprisonment ended I found mother drunk flat out on the couch.." Draco's face suddenly went bright red._**

 ** _"Come on don't stop now" Hermione eagerly encouraged her blushing friend._**

 ** _"My mother's robes were open and her.. er.. her lady parts" Draco managed to spit out "were on show. Oh Salazar why did I tell you this. She had some strange toy wedged in there"._**

 ** _Hermione spluttered her drink over the blonde wizard. "You caught her masturbating?" She threw her head back and laughed._**

 ** _"It was not funny I was traumatised and I can barely look my mother in the eye any more without that image floating to the front of my mind."_**

Lucius laid the unconscious witch upon the bed and politely taking his leave.

 ** _Hermione glared angrily at her bespectacled friend. "Why bring me here Harry?" Waving her wand around the empty cafe._**

 ** _"You are getting worse Hermione and we are worried" Harry carefully replied._**

 ** _Slamming her fist down on the table fumbling around her pocket for her flask. "Cheers" she mockingly saluted her friend with her flask._**

 ** _"Enough! Can you not see the damage this whole mess is causing you. I am losing you too" Hecried clutching her hand tightly._**

 ** _"Mess! You call my friends murder a mess" she loomed drunkenly over him. "Fuck you Harry Potter. What sort of fucked up person are you?" she sneered stabbing her finger in his chest sloshing her whiskey over his lap. "Now look what you made me do."_**

 ** _"Hermione please stop this nonsense can't you see I'm trying to help you" Harry stumbled back._**

 ** _"You should of saved him just like you did for everyone else their chosen one." She spat "I should of saved him protected him just like I promised." Tears slipped down her flushed cheeks. "This is all my fault."_**

"Stripping her will help your body heat warm her up gradually without Hermione going in to shock." Andromeda explained helping vanish the ruined robes. "You too sister. Skin to skin."

Narcissa blushed pushing down the urge to flee, she quickly stripped down to her panties and slipped in to the sheets wrapping her arms securely around the cold younger woman's waist. Her chest snuggled in Hermione's back.

"I shall start the fire" Andromeda inwardly smirked burying her face behind her hair as she set the logs in to the fire pit.

 ** _"You are one of a kind Miss Granger" Lucius haughtily replied._**

 ** _Hermione raised her eyebrow glaring half heartedly at the regal man. "What is that suppose to mean?"_**

 ** _"Quick to jump to conclusions Miss Granger. What I mean by one of a kind is just that you are the only person with so much compassion that you helped your enemy to escape punishment you then became a friend to my son who bullied you mercilessly through out your schooling and you cursed Mr Weasely when he tried to attack my son. I am taken back by your kindness"._**

 ** _"Surely one of your friends would of helped you"._**

 ** _Lucius firmly shook his head. "Not unless they get something out of it. Which begs me to ask why did you help us when you have received nothing in return?" His grey molten eyes scrutinising her with suspicion._**

 ** _Hermione leant forward. "I don't believe I received nothing out of helping you and your family Mr Malfoy after all I have made an irreplaceable friendship with your son and I would like to believe I am finally coming to tolerate you."_**

 ** _"What about my wife?."_**

 ** _"What about your wife Mr Malfoy?"_**

 ** _Lucius raised his finely groomed brow at her blatant avoidance of his question. "Friends with my son, you tolerate me but never said anything about my wife."_**

 ** _"I am in love with Narcissa" Hermione boldly revealed._**

"Come on Hermione you need to come back to me."


	15. Narcissa and Andromeda talk

_**Hermione winced watching Narcissa pace the length of her study. The regal woman had remained tight lipped ever since she revealed that she told Lucius her true feelings.**_

 _ **"Does it come at a surprise to you that my husband already knew. Lucius knows everything that happens in this estate and with who I spend my time with."**_

 _ **Her breath was stolen away in those few precious seconds when her lover smiled her deviously smile. Her eyes shining brightly.**_

 _ **"He knows about us? Why.."**_

 _ **Narcissa sauntered over to Hermione, her silk robe dropping to the floor. Her firm breasts glistening under the flickering candle light, she crooked her finger at her young lover.**_

 _ **Their lips touched and Hermione submitted to her dominance. Allowing Narcissa to strip her naked.**_

 _ **"I love you."**_

Narcissa gently rubbed Hermione's cold arms coxing the warmth into her shivering form.

"When did it start?" Andromeda inquired from her seat by the fire.

Turning her head, she looked her older sister in the eye. "Shortly after the trial was concluded both Hermione and Draco went back to Hogwarts once the repairs where done, they became close. At the time I thought they were dating until I saw them for myself. Draco invited Hermione over to the manor for dinner at Yule that year."

 _ **Hermione nervously smiled, politely accepting the house elves help of removing her outer robes. Barely a second out of outerwear to be scooped up in a tight embrace by Draco, her former rival and childhood bully.**_

 _ **"Sorry Granger." Draco sheepishly let the brunette go. An embarrassed flush coating his pale cheeks.**_

 _ **"Draco as we are friends perhaps you can call me Hermione but only if you don't call me Mione. I absolutely hate that name."**_

 _ **Draco genuinely smiled at her, non of his previous prudence was seen as he yet again embraced his muggleborn classmate. "Gladly. Personally I never could understand why people have the need to shorten ones name."**_

 _ **Hermione relaxed as she followed Draco into a comfortable looking room. She stiffened slightly at the sight of his parents lounging on high back arm chairs by an open fire. While she no longer feared them she did feel drawn to the beautiful stunning woman that even at her worst kept herself and her family together.**_

 _ **"This is the recieving room. I know ridiculous name but never mind." Draco commented leading Hermione towards his seated parents. "Father, mother let me properly introduce to you my new friend Hermione Granger."**_

 _ **Lucius smirked at Hermione's nervousness while Narcissa gathered Hermione into a less than socially acceptable embrace.**_

 _ **"I must properly thank you for saving my family Miss Granger."**_

"While I have had the pleasure of meeting Hermione before the dinner many times it was at the dinner that I truly appreciated her." Narcissa softly explained. Her fingers tangling in the soft curls of Hermione's hair.

"I thought Draco brought Hermione over a lot before that?" Andromeda asked confused.

Narcissa nodded. "He did and she was around a lot but I suppose we were playing a cat and mouse game. I knew I was attracted to her and I enjoyed making her flustered but it wasn't until that dinner that we gave in to our desires."

 _ **"How did you do it?" Lucius asked.**_

 _ **Narcissa shot her husband a sharp look, clearly she wasn't impressed with his blunt attitude. "Have you forgotten who you are speaking to husband?"**_

 _ **The Lord of the manor shrugged his broad shoulders, his eyes twinkling with mischief earning a slap to the back of his head by his wife.**_

 _ **"How did I do what Lord Malfoy?"**_

 _ **"Good grief Hermione don't help boost his ego it's already far to large for father to handle." Draco groaned good-heartedly.**_

 _ **Narcissa's angelic laugh caught Hermione's attention. She found it adorable the way the sophisticated Pureblood placed her glass over her mouth to hide her giggles. Not much success by the way her husband was glaring daggers at his wife.**_

 _ **"Come now son I'm just trying to get to know your friend." The way the man said friend made Hermione think they were discussing a business contract.**_

Andromeda listened quietly to her younger sister. She could see the affection the woman had for the young muggleborn, it surprised her that no one had realised their relationship before now.

"Lucius was trying to see what Hermione's agenda was. The man couldn't understand that she helped us out the goodness of her heart."

"Of course not, Lucius like us had grown up around pureblooded society that only offered their services when they knew they would get something out of it." Andromeda replied watching the flames lick the stones around the heath.

 _ **Dinner finished with less drama than she had expected. Hermione followed Narcissa to the ladies parlour while Draco and Lucius went off to an prior engagement.**_

 _ **"I must apologise for Lucius's behaviour.."**_

 _ **"It matters not Lady Malfoy. I can understand why your husband is suspicious of my help."**_

 _ **Narcissa narrowed her eyes, clutching her wine glass far tighter than she should. "Call me by my name Miss Granger, I do believe I have asked you before to call me Narcissa. I feel too old as it is to be called by my stuffy title."**_

 _ **"Only if you grant me the same courtesy of calling me by my given name Narcissa. You usually do anyway." Hermione smoothly replied, experimenting with the uncommon name. She enjoyed the way the sophisticated name rolled off her tongue.**_

 _ **Hermione smiled at Narcissa. The blonde lady sat close to her, their thighs touching, their warmth mingling. She felt safe with Narcissa and that feeling felt strange after all this woman was the sister of the woman that tortured her in this very manor.**_

 _ **She started to hyperventilate, her chest tightened and her vision blurred. The awful memory of her torture came to the front of her mind, playing on a loop as if in a Muggle theatre.**_

 _ **The next minute the regal woman was on her knees between Hermione's legs. Her hands on her knees rubbing circles on her flesh. That position they were in alone helps Hermione come down from her panic attack.**_

 _ **"It's okay Hermione deep breaths. That's it." She smiled, her hand on Hermione's chest.**_

 _ **Both frozen till Hermione leant forward and placed her lips upon Narcissa's. The blonde was stock still till arms desperately tightened around neck coxing her to kiss the young woman back.**_

 _ **"I... I'm sorry I shouldn't of done that I.. I just.. it felt right." Hermione stumbled over her words, unable to meet the woman's eye.**_

 _ **Narcissa laughed, tinkering and angelic that Hermione had no choice but to kiss her again and this time Narcissa pulled her flush up against her chest.**_

Andromeda laughed. "I have forgotten how you could charm even the most frigid of our society Cissa."

"It wasn't like that. I mean it was but when I realised Hermione had the same feelings for me well all ration thoughts abandoned me."

"So what happened next?"

"Our affair began and it was then I realised that I loved her."


	16. She awakes

A warm presence was pressing in on her from the side, an arm wrapped securely around her stomach. The embrace was shockingly familiar but at the same time from a complete stranger.

"Hermione" a soft angelic voice drifted through her muddled mind.

Hermione winced at the bright light emitting from a wand quite close to her face, blinking away the dazed dots obscuring her vision she saw long blonde hair trailing her bare chest.

Dear Godric I'm naked was the only thing she could think of.

The face from her memories hovered over her, concern flitting across her beautiful snow white face as her blue eyes met warm cinnamon.

"Do you remember?" Narcissa shakily inhaled, her nimble fingers dancing over Hermione's cheek, desperation shining through her eyes.

Hermione nodded, nuzzling into the warm loving touch.

A glass of water was placed in her hands as she clumsily sat up, gratefully taking the glass, she sipped the cool water with relief her lips no longer dry and her throat soothed enough for her to talk.

"I remember everything. Draco I am so sorry" she whispered

Narcissa took the glass from the younger woman, placing it on the bedside she turned back around bringing Hermione into her chest, allowing the brunette to cry into her neck.

"Drac.. Draco died protecting you Hermione I should never of blamed you" fingers tangling in curls, nails raking over Hermione's scalp. "I have missed you so much.. I don't expect anything from you not after all this time.."

"I want this, I want you" Hermione hurriedly replied. She could hear the tortured resignation in Narcissa's voice and she didn't want the older woman to continue with the pain she had selfishly caused. "I know it will take time for you to trust me again but I..".

Red ruby lips pressed against Hermione's in a attempt to silence her rambling, hands wrapped around her neck pulling them deeper into the passionate kiss, tongues warring for dominance both trying to get the upper hand with Narcissa winning.

"I love you" she whispered against her lips.


End file.
